


Colours

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: In this world, no one can see colours until they make physical contact with their soulmate, and Sable finds out who hers is at the worst time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Colours

"Hey," Sable whispered tenderly as she approached the man, half-dead on the ground. She was normally not so soft in tone but she knew from experience that sneaking up on someone; especially if they have superpowers, was a bad idea. "Hey," she whispered again. 

Spider-Man stirred slightly. "Where's… Otto?" 

Carefully she began to help him up with the help of Dr. Michaels. "Gone. I would not worry about him right now." She didn't listen to Dr. Michaels and Spider-Mans’ next words. She was focused on the pool of blood on the ground, the cuts and rips in his suit, and the weak way he was leaning on her; trusting her completely to help him. 

She carefully put his arm around her shoulder and began to carry him out of the basement, grunting as almost all of his weight was put on her. He had passed out and all of his dead weight was on her shoulders now. She huffed and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself before she began the long trek up the stairs. 

When she opened them again; her entire world had changed. Literally. There were colours. Everything had colours. She knew their names but not which ones were which. Does that mean she had actually made contact with her soulmate? There was no way she had a soulmate.

She tried to blink away the colours as she climbed the stairs with Dr. Michaels and Spider-Man. Maybe it was Michaels? He was her quote on quote ‘soulmate’ right? No, he couldn’t be. They had shaken hands before and nothing had happened. Besides, she was fairly certain he was married. Not that she paid attention to his family life.

Sable shook her head. They were already at the van, loading Spider-Man into the back. “I’ll drive. You keep him alive,” she ordered to Michaels. 

He nodded; jumping into the back of the van. She drove faster and far more recklessly than usual; which was honestly even terrifying to her. She caught herself a few times before she caused an accident. The lights were different now. They all still had writing; ‘stop,’ ‘slow down,’ and ‘go,’ but now they were brightly lit and beautiful. 

She had been told about the colours of traffic lights. Green, amber, and red. Red like blood. She felt her breathing hitch. What would that pool of blood have looked like if she had touched his skin then? What if she had never made contact with his skin at all and they never knew. What would Spider-Man say when he woke up to see colours? 

The van stopped just outside of the F.E.A.S.T shelter. She remembered hearing him mention that before he passed out. Dr. Michaels already had the back doors open and had one of her men helping him pull Spider-Man out of the back. 

She hopped out; the vehicle still running; and jumped into action. The next few minutes went by so fast, she almost didn't see them. There was a teenager running the facility, Michaels working on Spider-Man, Spider-Mans girlfriend in the doorway. Sable had to leave. It was all too much. 

She went back to the van and drove back to her Central Park base, almost ramming into one of her men by accident. "My apologies," her voice cracked. 

"Are you alright ma'am? You look pale." 

She waved him off, "fine. Fine. I am perfectly fine." 

He was clearly unconvinced but didn't press the matter. Instead, he let her carry on towards one of the tents where she immediately flopped down on the berth. She was aware that her men were watching but it didn't matter. None of that mattered. 

The colour of the grass did when she glanced over at it. The lights in the base were so bright she could see it as if it were daylight. That was important to her. There was a newfound beauty in every blade so bright and vibrant. 

Spider-Man, she thought. It was Spider-Man the whole time. The man she had tried to kill. Multiple times. What if she had succeeded? 

Just then; the vibrant colours faltered and for a split second, everything was black and white again. She jumped to her feet. “No!” 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” One of her men stepped cautiously into her tent and all of the colour was back. 

She could barely hear herself over the thumping of her heart. “Yes. Fine.” It flickered once more.

“Are you sure?” 

She glared daggers at him.

“I mean no disrespect, I’ve just never seen you this… Shaken.”

She looked over at her reflection in one of the windows and he was right. Her hair was a mess, Spider-mans blood was drying on her coat, and she was pale and shaking. 

At that moment; she decided that she needed to discuss it. “You- you have found your soulmate right, Demetrius?”

The man nodded and smiled pleasantly. “Yes, ma’am. I have.”

“And you both see colour?”

“Of course!”

“Have-” She hated the way her voice was shaking. "Have the colours ever… stopped and then started again?”

“Once.” She sighed in relief. “When he almost died on a mission.” And the fear in her heart grew again. “He got shot and for a while, everything was flickering between light and dark all over again. I was scared.” 

It seemed to dawn on him that perhaps this wasn’t just a hypothetical question. “Ma’am are you-”

“Yes.” She sat back on the berth. “I just found my soulmate and he is currently being operated on, on an old table in a homeless shelter after sustaining potentially life-threatening injuries.”

“So.” He sat down beside her. “You’re scared he won’t make it?” When she nodded he continued in a softer tone, “I’m sure it’ll work out. Fate isn’t that cruel.”

She crossed her arms. “Of course it is.”

“Not to you, boss. It can’t be that cruel. Maybe you should be there with them. It might give them the strength to survive.”

“I doubt he will enjoy waking up find new colour in his life and the leader of the army that nearly killed him as his destined love. How ridiculous.”

“Is it someone I know?”

“Yes. Spider-Man”

She stormed out leaving him stunned; mouth agape, and absolutely mindblown. She knew she would have to deal with that when she returned but that was a problem for later. 

\----

When Peter woke up; he was in a daze. He had woken up in random places in varying amounts of pain many times throughout the years. But this was something entirely different. Something was new and wrong. He shook his head to try to clear his mind as he sat up; knowing he couldn’t stay long. He had to stop Otto.

He pulled himself to his feet using a considerable amount of effort and the world spun around him. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the room; surveying his surroundings. He had to blink a few times just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. His world was full of colour! 

“What the- how the- who the?”

“Spider-Man,” a soft, sultry voice spoke to him. 

He turned towards the voice and there she was; sitting on the couch tucked away in the corner. “Sable?” he questioned. 

“Yes. I was as surprised as you.”

“You’re my-”

“Yes.”

“And you can-”

“Yes.”

“You?”

“You sound disappointed. Not that I blame you, entirely.” She felt her face heat up; whether out of anger or fear, she wasn’t sure.

The masked man looked around the room for other people but seeing as they were in Martin Li’s office, with the curtains closed, he felt safe that they were alone. “Sable, are you 100% sure that it’s you and I?”

“Yes.”

His tone changed suddenly to a far more excited one. “Wow! My soulmate is a princess! Who knew?!”

“Are you not upset?”

“No! Why would I be! I just found my soulmate! I was starting to think I was never going to find you!”

“So my many attempts to kill you do not offend you in any way?”

He limped over to the couch and took a seat beside her, groaning at the jolt of pain that shot through him. “If I held a grudge against everyone who has tried to kill me, I would have no friends or allies. Honestly, I’m not even surprised that my soulmate was once a foe.” He stopped for a moment to think. “Assuming this means you’re not going to continue trying to kill me.” 

“We shall see.”

He laughed and pulled his mask off without a second thought. He easily noticed her jump as if she never expected him to reveal himself. Her eyes searched his face, taking in every detail and as she did; she began to blush. “How old are you? You look like a child.”

“Oh; come on, I’m twenty-three.”

“You look far younger.”

“No, I don’t. You’re just surprised by how attractive I am.”

If she could roll her eyes harder; she definitely would have.

Once again; he just laughed at her reaction. “Well; how do you feel about me being your soulmate?”

“I suppose,” she hummed. “You are a good man. And you are willing to forgive me.” Sable smiled slightly. “Yes, I suppose this will be alright.”

“Well, does that mean I’m allowed to get a kiss?”

She grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him in for a quick kiss. It wasn’t quick; however. At first, she just wanted to get it over with but she deepened the kiss when she felt that spark that so many claim to feel upon kissing their soulmate for the first time. When they pulled away, she knew that they hadn’t been lying and whatever force in the universe that had brought them together was absolutely correct.


End file.
